Bound for Pleasure
by writeprodigiously
Summary: Mimi has Jou all tied up - what should she do with her toy once she has it? (NSFW, contains light BDSM and femdom)


"Well," Mimi purred, a sly smile on her face, "What should I do with you now?"

A groan came from Jou, who was at that moment tied, naked, to the head and footboards of the full bed in their modest apartment. He was tied at the wrists and ankles, almost completely immobilized. The only clothing he sported were his four rope cuffs and a silk blindfold - a well as a jet-black rubber cock ring stretched around his straining penis.

"Hush, now," Mimi said. "We don't want to disturb the neighbors now, do we?" Mimi wore black lingerie - not particularly fancy, but seductive all the same - and her lips were dyed with cherry-red lipstick. Almost naked as she was, her rose tattoo that stretched from her left shoulder blade across her shoulder and down to her bicep was clearly visible. They were both physically fit - their time in the Digital World had by necessity given them a habit of fitness that they had not broken in the years since, and they went along with some of the other Chosen to the gym most days. As a result of this, they both had more than enough stamina for what was about to come.

Mimi licked her indecently-red lips and said "Now, can you be a good boy and keep your voice down, or will I need to break out the gag again?"

"I'll be quiet, I'll be quiet," swore Jou, panting just a little bit in excitement and anticipation. His muscles tested the firmness of his restraints while the firmness of his cock stretched the ring of black rubber around his base. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Ooh, feeling forward today, are we?" Mimi slid her bottom lip between her teeth briefly and added "Good boy." She glanced over to the bedside table, where there lay a variety of toys, condoms, and lubes for her to choose from during this scene - all approved by both of them beforehand, of course. Mimi got the distinct feeling she would be using most of the toys in her arsenal tonight. She was feeling mischievous.

But before she started in on her fiance with any of the toys, she decided she would begin with some manual stimulation.

She crawled onto the bed, straddling Jou and lowering her head to his for a quick kiss. Then a longer one. She slid her tongue into Jou's mouth with a lazy ease. Mimi explored his mouth with her tongue, using her hands to glide up and down Jou's naked form. Eventually her hands found his hardened nipples, and she gave both of them a playful pinch. Jou let out a soft moan into her mouth, and she pulled her mouth away from his.

"You like that, eh?" she asked, giving his nipples another pinch - less gentle this time.

Jou nodded emphatically, letting out an ever-so-slight whimper that sent a shiver all through Mimi's body, all the way down to her increasingly-wet slit.

Jou, meanwhile, was doing his absolute best to keep quiet - and as much as he wanted to cry out, he knew this was only the beginning. By the nature of his being blindfolded all of his other senses were deliciously heightened, particularly his sense of touch. He could feel every centimeter of the rope tied around his skin in single-column cuffs, as well as the silk blindfold and, finally, the tightness of the cock ring encircling the base of his penis. Once mimi crawled on top of him he could also feel her smooth skin on his, her tongue probing his mouth, her fingers pinching his nipples. Engulfed in darkness, he had no way of knowing what would happen next unless Mimi deigned to tell him.

Then, a sudden shock that left Jou gasping for breath as she sunk her scarlet-painted nails into his sides and dragged down, just hard enough to leave slightly raised marks in her nails' wake. In a gentler gesture, while she abused his sides she lowered her head to his left nipple and began to lap at it with her tongue, occasionally swirling her tongue around his areola and following it up with a quick kiss and suck of his nipple. She released her nails from his sides and began to play with his now-wet nipple with her hand while giving the same oral treatment to his other nipple.

While she did this, she lowered her still-clothed crotch to his thick, straining cock. She pressed it flat between her slit and his pelvis and began to hump him - with restraint at first, but with more and more abandon as the minutes went on and the stimulation turned her dials to eleven, all the while stimulating his nipples relentlessly and occasionally pressing down hard with her thumb and jerking them around like a joystick, drawing moans of pleasure from Jou. When she realized that she was beginning to lose her control, she decided it was time to pull back and make use of the toys. She pulled away from Jou, swinging her leg over him and moving to the side of the bed. Jou thrust upwards in lust and dazed confusion when her crotch pulled away from his, and he made a slight whimpering noise.

"It's okay, hun," Mimi said. "I'm still here." This quieted Jou.

She wandered over to the bedside table and carefully inspected her selection. She picked out her first toy, and moved back over to Jou. She ran the wartenberg wheel up his inner thigh, the metal spikes of the wheel pricking his skin and eliciting gasps and moans from the helplessly bound man, curving away at the last minute and neglecting his thick, throbbing cock. She ran it across his torso, taking careful detours to treat both of his nipples. Jou's breath hitched and his body arched as far as it could, restrained as he was by the unforgiving ropes.

"Your nipples are sensitive today, huh?" asked Mimi, a laugh bubbling on her lips. Jou nodded weakly. "Not sensitive enough, though," she added, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the bulbous rubber nipple pumps. She forced the air out of the first bulb, carefully placed the nozzle over Jou's left nipple, and released. Jou groaned as the vacuum seal formed by the bulb and the leftover saliva pulled his nipple out with more precision and force than Mimi's hand could produce. She flicked the rubber bulb back and forth a few times to test the seal, leaving Jou panting once more, and repeated the process for his right nipple.

Two of his erogenous zones occupied, Mimi decided it was time to move to the next stage of foreplay and finally give his desperate cock some loving attention.

She moved her focus from his chest to his crotch and really examined her fiance's dick for the first time that night - not that it had changed since their last scene. It was still long and thick, stretching the cock ring she had applied at the last minute during their preparations tight around his base, with a slight curve to the shaft in a pleasing - both visual and in practice - way.

She leaned her head in closer and took a deep whiff, the smell of his erect cock radiating lust and the smell of sweat from their earlier trip to the gym. It smelled so delicious, Mimi wanted to take the entire thing into her mouth immediately. But no, he deserved some more teasing first. She saw a droplet of pre-cum emerging from his urethra, which she lapped up with a quick flick of her tongue, just barely coming into contact with his swollen cock head. Jou pushed his head deeper into the pillow that lay beneath it and thrust his hips upward and more pre began to dribble out. Mimi made sure to clean up every drop that came out with her tongue, flicking it this way and that across his head, which seemed to be getting more swollen and red with each moment. Finally she dipped his cock head between her lips and into her mouth, drinking a dollop of pre directly from his dick. Jou was whimpering now, and he almost came right them from that one, fluid motion. But he managed to hold back - Mimi hadn't told him he was allowed to cum yet, and he did his best to follow her instructions.

Mimi took his whimpers as a sign to continue, and she moved her head downwards, her lips brushing along his shaft while her tongue serviced the underside of his head, paying special attention to the sensitive frenulum. She could sense that Jou was dangerously close to the edge, however, and pulled back at the last moment. She removed her mouth from his cock, and saw that the precum was now dripping out of his head - she had been so intently focused on the brief blowjob that she hadn't even noticed sucking up the pre, but she could now taste it coating her lips and the inside of her mouth.

She hastily removed her black panties and straddled Jou again, this time pressing her slick vagina within range of his face. She gripped the headboard and placed her pussy directly over Jou's mouth and sat on his face. Jou began to rock his hips again and, knowing what he was being told without words to do, started licking and lapping desperately at Mimi's folds and clit.

Mimi had been planning to let the foreplay go on longer, to use more of the toys in her arsenal, but her switch was flipped and her teasing of Jou had gotten her very close herself without any stimulation. As she rode his face Mimi expertly reached blindly backwards and pulled off the nipple pumps, drawing a moan out of Jou. She followed this up by roughly digging her fingers into his swollen, sensitive nipples. From the way Jou was involuntarily thrusting his cock into the air, she could tell that he was still close as well. As Jou's expert attention to her clit brought her to the edge, she dug her fingers in deeper and ordered him to cum. He did so immediately and in copious amounts, a shout only stifled by the pussy riding his face as he splattered Mimi's hair and back with thick white semen. The sensation of sudden wetness and heat on her body pushed Mimi over as well and a long, hard orgasm rocked through her body. She could tell, halfway through an extended orgasm, that she was about to squirt and ordered Jou to drink it all in shaky breaths. Fluid gushed out of her and, true to his orders, Jou drank every last drop with apparent joy at being able to please his fiancee.

Her orgasm finished, but leaving her heaving and shaking as aftershocks ran throughout her body, it took Mimi a minute before she could move enough to pick up a clean washcloth to wipe the cum off of Jou's crotch. The dick had softened briefly, but it was now standing at attention once more and, weighing his sac, she found that his balls were still heavily full of cum waiting to be released.

Jou tried to say something, but if he had been capable of speech before his body-quaking orgasm he was no longer, now capable of only animalistic and lust-filled grunts and moans.

"Oh, hun," she said in a soothing voice, "you're doing _so_ well, honey. Are you up for the main event, or do we need to stop here?"

Jou shook his head violently and moaned.

"You want to keep going?"

Jou nodded this time.

Mimi chuckled. "Well, if you insist…"

She reached over to the bedside table for what she knew would be the last time that session and pulled an ultrathin condom from a box that sat there after a moment of deliberation. She decided she wanted the ultrathin over the ribbed, and there would be no need for a flavored condom at this stage.

She wiped away the last of the cum from Jou's crotch and torso, leaving what was on her hair and back, enjoying the sensation of his semen drying onto her, marking her as his partner. Last, she applied the condom with care and practiced ease. She was already so wet from the play and from her first orgasm that there was no need for additional lube.

Straddling him once more, she slowly lowered herself onto Jou's once-more straining cock. She grasped the shaft with her hand and rubbed the head around her lips for a few seconds, drawing even more gasps out of Jou, his dick overly sensitive from the first time he came. But Mimi quickly lost her patience for toying with him further and impaled herself on Jou's wonderfully-curved thick cock.

She rode him then with wild abandon, their hips moving in corresponding rhythms to maximize both of their pleasure, and before long Jou mustered up the mental and physical energy to speak. "I'm about to come again," he said raggedly.

"Me… me too, Mimi responded, gasping with pleasure as the curve of Jou's dick brushed perfectly against her g-spot. "Let's cum together, okay?"

"Y-yeah," Jou said.

"Okay," Mimi said again. I want you to cum in three… ah, two," the bucking of both their hips intensified as they both approached climax. "And… one!"

They both allowed themselves to cum at that moment. Mimi's vision went white has her pussy clamped down on Jou's cock and pulled every last drop of cum out of his swollen balls. His dick pulsed once, twice, then a third and fourth time while Mimi clamped down on him. She could feel the condom ballooning up with cum inside her and she suddenly wished that she had foregone the condom, that way she would be able to feel his hot seed pumping directly into her womb. But no, the condom was there to catch all of his semen. She uncoupled from him and flopped down onto the bed next to her bound fiance. In a mad, sudden urge, she bolted upright and wanting - no, _needing_ his cum inside her, whipped the condom off of his cock and sucking it down, swallowing with wild abandon.

All the semen consumed, she burped a little, her mouth tasting of nothing but him, and she giggled. "Did you hear that, Jou?" I just drank it all."

Jou panted, smiling. She undid his restraints with shaky care and they lay together there, on the cum-stained bedsheets, cuddling and drifting into a quick nap, smelling of sex.


End file.
